


囚禁（续）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: *胜出only*职英黑咔X无个性警察久*假孕梗，轻微道具*给我媳妇儿的生贺*ooc突破天际





	囚禁（续）

爆豪胜己回到家的时候就看到那蜷缩在沙发后的地板上，只裹着一层羊毛毯的绿谷出久。

其实绿谷就算身上什么都不盖也不会着凉或者受热，因为自从将他捕回家后，爆豪就每天将家里的温度适应仪开着，故而室内的温度永远都是最舒服的。

“呵。”

爆豪嗤笑一声，随手将西装外套丢在沙发上，衣服与沙发接触的“啪”的一声，硬生生的将正睡得香甜的绿谷给惊醒了过来。

翠绿色的眸中，朦胧仅仅存留片刻，在看到爆豪胜己的那一刻，眼里留下的仅剩清醒。

“小，小胜，你回来啦。”

绿谷勉强的将嘴角拉起一丝弧度，但那难看的笑容，惶恐的不敢与那血红色瞳孔对视的眼眸，以及将羊毛毯死死抱在胸前不住后退的动作，无一不显示着他对爆豪的恐惧。

看着不断退缩的绿谷，爆豪的面部不断的扭曲着，他气笑了，并且眯起了血红色的眼睛危险的居高临下的看着地上吓得不住发抖的人。

眼角扫到爆豪扭曲的笑脸，以及那让自己近乎窒息的眼神，绿谷只能重重咬住那惨白的嘴唇不住后退着。

爆豪一个跨步上前用力一扯，就将绿谷身上唯一的遮羞布给扔到了一边，他满意的看着那赤裸白皙的肌肤上遍布属于他的青紫痕迹，那些痕迹无一不昭示着地上那人是属于他的，独属于他一人的东西。

单膝跪下，两手一伸，就将那轻了许多的身体给抱进了怀里，怀里的人呼吸急促了起来，却也不敢挣扎半分，因为挣扎给他带来的只会是更加惨痛的羞辱。

将绿谷放在了柔软的皮质沙发椅上后，爆豪单手撑着椅背，单手抬起对方的下巴，并用大拇指不断摩擦着苹果肌上匀称的雀斑。

他低下头来轻轻吻着那泛红的眼角，并顺着耳廓的方向不断吻去，最后停留在耳廓上时张嘴咬住了那薄薄的耳朵，吓的他身下人的身子猛的一颤，不过他并没有理会，而是用虎牙轻磨着耳软骨，甚至伸出了舌头伸进耳洞中，发出粘腻的水声。

炙热的呼吸不断洒落在敏感的太阳穴上，耳中水声不断，柔软湿热的舌头在耳中不断模仿着性交的动作进进出出，这一切都让已经对性爱食髓知味的绿谷喘息出声。

他脸上的雀斑已经染上了一层红晕，湿润的水珠不断从紧闭的双眼溢出，不长的睫毛被浸的满是湿气，双腿死死并拢不住的摩擦着，未着丝缕的他无法掩盖住双腿间已经半硬的性器，无助的只能伸手想要遮住那羞耻的反应。

然而刚伸出的手却被爆豪抓住并被牢牢的按在了椅背上，他停下了对那通红的耳朵的恶作剧，轻笑了一声后，对着那粘腻湿润的耳朵吹了口气，嗓子里发出了带着布满情欲的沙哑声音。

“废久，帮我生个孩子怎么样？”

绿谷颤了颤身子，猛的睁开了圆圆的大眼睛，翠绿色的瞳孔不可置信的看着眼前的男人，似乎眼前的男人再说什么天大的笑话一般，事实也是如此。

“小胜！我是男人！”

绿谷的声音略尖，刺得爆豪的耳朵有点疼，他微微皱了皱眉头，漫不经心的盯着那双有着自己倒影的绿眸，嘴角浮现出一丝愉悦的弧度。

“那又怎么样？”

爆豪眼里疯狂的红光让绿谷有些惊悚，他不住的想往后退，奈何背后是沙发，他再怎么后退顶多就是陷进沙发中罢了，并无法逃离。

爆豪强硬的将右膝插进了绿谷的双腿之间，让他的双腿无法合拢，伸出手指弹了弹不知何时已经完全挺立的小巧性器，笑声从喉咙中溢出牵带着喉结也上下滑动了下。

绿谷羞耻的闭上眼睛不再看眼前这嘲笑自己的人，他无法反抗，只能僵直着身体任由这人的为所欲为。

感受着那微冷干燥的手指强硬的伸入时刻都湿润着的后穴，并将手指不断向内部延伸，最后在一颗带着软刺不断振动的球体前停住，并且作势要将那球体再向内部推进，这让绿谷惊的绷直了身体，不断收缩着后穴欲将入侵者排出。

“废久，没想到你这么饥渴，我的手指和这颗跳蛋都不能满足你呀。”

沙哑性感的声音在颈边响起，溢出汗水的颈处被粗砺的舌头舔了一下，痒痒的感觉让绿谷缩了缩脖子。

“你今天很乖呢，竟然没有将跳蛋拿掉，我要跟你一些奖励呢。”

爆豪说完这些话后，指尖轻捏跳蛋尾部的一条线，猛的向外一拉，一颗深埋在体内，直径5cm的跳蛋就这样硬生生的被扯出扔到了地上。

“唔～”

这突如其来的刺激让绿谷的腰都软了，呻吟声从毫无防备的唇中溢出，并快速的消失在紧抿的双唇间。

“噗呲”一声，爆豪没有任何犹豫的将胯下早已硬的不行的肉棒插进那微开的穴口中，一瞬间那层层软肉自觉的吸附上来，讨好的吮吸着这根粗大的不速之客。

“出，出去，太，太大，太深了。”

就算后穴带了一天的跳蛋，但也没有办法适应爆豪的长驱直入，虽然不是很疼，却还是让绿谷难受的直吸气。

“小废物，这可是要让你怀孕的东西，不大不深怎么能让你的肚子把我的精液都吃进去。”

“我是男人，才不会怀孕，出，出去！”

“不要～”

爆豪拖着尾音在绿谷的耳边吹着气，之后也不管身下的人适应了没，竟直接深入浅出的干了起来，每一下都直直撞向深藏在后穴内的一小块凸起处。

剧烈的快感从腰椎处不断向上攀爬，最后爬之脑髓，并在其中不断横冲直撞，绿谷只能死死的咬住嘴唇，将那惨白的唇咬的通红一片，但这也无法抑制住破碎的呻吟声从喉咙，鼻尖中溢出。

快感不断的叠加，刺激的他连圆润的脚趾都缩了起来，印满吻痕的双腿不自觉的缠在那精壮的腰上，双手也环着对方满布汗水的脖颈，翠绿色的瞳孔不知何时已经睁了开来，水润的眼睛迷茫无焦点的看着眼前性感的男人，泪水不住的从眼中溢出，将那张可爱的脸庞浸的一塌糊涂。

嘴唇上溢出的血丝与深深的牙印让爆豪很不爽，他粗鲁的含住对方的唇，却被死守着无法将舌头伸出，指尖大力的捏着胸前布满牙印微肿的乳头一转，让身下这人疼得张开了嘴巴，狡猾的舌头也趁机滑进了那高温的口腔中。

单手死死的扣住绿谷的脸颊，让他无法将牙齿合拢咬破自己的嘴唇，爆豪重重的舔舐着那敏感的上颚，下身的动作并没有因为亲吻而慢下分毫，而是一如既往每一下都撞在了最为敏感的地方。

口腔被占领，呻吟声再也无法抑制的倾泻而出，涎水不停的从无法合上的嘴角溢出，滑落至颈处，再到锁骨，再到胸前，在绿谷的身上划过一道道色情的水痕。

满足了那模糊的呻吟呜咽声后，爆豪退出了那温暖的口腔，两人牵出了一道长长的银丝，用舌尖在绿谷略微浮肿的唇上不断画着圈圈，将红肿的嘴唇彻底舔湿，而后在绿谷大口呼吸的时候，舔湿了他的喉结，亮出了虎牙在上面轻磨着，偶尔使力咬一下在上面留下了深浅不一的牙印。

玩够了喉结，爆豪将目光停留在那经过多日亵玩已经肿得犹如一颗樱桃子的乳头上，没有任何怜惜的他一口咬在了周围布满新旧牙印的红肿乳头上。

“哈～疼！小胜，疼！啊～嗯～”

呻吟声中夹杂着痛呼声，然而爆豪没有理会，他埋着头不断吮吸着肿起的乳头，伸手揉捏着另一侧遭受冷落的乳头。

“废久，要知道吗？等你有了孩子，这里就会有奶，到时候还会因为胸里储存的奶水过多而胀痛，然后每天都要挤奶出来才行。”

他对着口中的乳头又是重重一吸，恶意的用尖尖老虎牙去戳刺着乳孔，含糊的声音从口中溢出，喷出的气息不断的刺激着不断起伏的胸膛。

“小胜，别，别闹了，啊～～我，我是男人，唔，不会怀孕的！”

绿谷不清楚为什么爆豪要不断的在他耳边提怀孕的事情，但是他是男人，开什么玩笑！就算他现在被小胜压着，也不代表他会怀孕！

“哦？是吗，相信我，你会怀孕，也会产乳的。”

爆豪突然对着绿谷的耳朵轻声说话，喷出的气体让绿谷浑身一颤，随后后穴的嫩肉猛的缩进。

“唔！放手！让我去！！”

爆豪知道绿谷要高潮了，腾出一只手死死扣住那即将高潮的性器的根部，低声轻喘着。

“等我！”

说完，腰部重重操干了数十下，将炙烫的精液深深的射在了绿谷的肠道深处，而绿谷则喘息着将精液射在了两人的腹部。

“废久，你一定会怀上我的孩子的。”

发泄完后，爆豪就着肉棒埋在温暖肉穴里的姿势两人站起，惊的绿谷呻吟着将盘在腰上的双腿更加的收紧，以防身体下滑，将那又开始半硬的巨大肉棒吞的更深。

刚高潮完的身体敏感的可怕，后穴里的肉棒动一下绿谷的腰就软一分，更何况还是就这这样的姿势抱着他走路。

因为承受不住的快感而难受的眼泪直掉的绿谷将下巴抵在爆豪的肩膀上，牙齿紧咬红肿的嘴唇，努力不让自己泄露出半分求饶的话语。

后来，爆豪带着绿谷在浴室又做了一次，期间不断的耳语着他会怀孕会涨乳，虽然排斥，每每听到这些话，绿谷的后穴都会情不自禁的缩进，这些话语明显对他的刺激很大。

不止是那天，再之后的日子里爆豪每天在操干绿谷的时候都会不停的重复着这些话语，导致绿谷的精神有些恍惚，总觉得爆豪炙热的精液好像真的射入了肚子里面不存在的子宫中。

每每回过神，绿谷都会气的咬牙切齿，却又不敢说出来，直到这样的日子持续了三个月。

“呕！！呕！！！”

绿谷出久不断干呕着，最近一段时间他总是没有食欲，吃什么吐什么，对只对酸酸甜甜的东西感兴趣。

而爆豪则带着一名黑医给他检查完后，脸上一直带着诡异的笑容。

绿谷不知道自己怎么了，只知道难受的紧，只有吃爆豪给他买的酸酸的梅子，李子这类水果才能将那恶心的感觉压下去一点。

呕吐停止后，他依然爱吃酸甜的水果，并且渐渐的觉得自己的身体有哪里不对，常常会觉得胸口的地方涨的慌，时间一久甚至在晚上睡觉时会被胸口的胀痛疼醒。

爆豪胜己每次都只是扭曲的笑着拍着他的被轻柔的安慰着，伸手抚摸着那因痛苦而泛红湿润的眼角，眼中闪过疯狂的红光，口中喃喃自语。

“快了，小废物，快了。”

每次听到这话，绿谷都会觉得不寒而栗，令他十分想要逃脱，而他身上虽然没有锁链，却也无法打碎那扇特质门，或者防弹玻璃窗逃出去。

终于有一天晚上，绿谷捂着胸口疼得在床上打滚，这毫无意外的将浅眠的爆豪吵醒，他冷着脸死死按住疼得冷汗直流眼泪止不住的绿谷，看了一会儿后像是想到什么一般冷笑一声。

“废久啊，涨乳的感觉怎么样呢？”

“小胜！我是眼神！才不会……”

后面的话绿谷说不下去，疼得惨白的脸浮上红晕，扭头看向侧面的某一角，就是倔犟的不看爆豪。

“哼，你就嘴硬吧，废物！”

爆豪冷哼一声，也没有生气，只是埋着头去含住那明显大了许多的乳头，用尖锐的虎牙不断戳刺着顶端的乳孔，还伴随着大力的吮吸。

“啊！小胜！松开！好痛！”

这让胸口本就疼得难受的绿谷忍不住哀叫几声，声音中满是哽咽，他推搡着埋在胸口的白金色脑袋，想要从这种难耐的疼痛中脱离出去，而那有气无力的推搡看着更像是欲拒还迎。

突然，绿谷觉得胸口猛的一轻，似乎有什么暖暖的东西从乳尖中溢出，被爆豪玩弄的左胸剧痛转为了隐隐的疼，他脑袋空空的，愣愣的看着在胸口大大吸了几口抬起头来直视自己的爆豪。

瞪圆了翠绿色的眼瞳，不可置信的看着爆豪嘴角乳白色的液体，在看到这人伸出艳红的舌头，坏笑的将嘴角的液体卷进嘴里后，绿谷这才僵硬着脖子低头看向自己的左乳，乳尖上还挂着乳白色的液体，还散发着淡淡的奶香。

「这是什么？」

绿谷的脑中一片空白，他不断的在心里询问着自己，甚至遗忘了右乳的疼痛。

他不断的发着愣，直至随着乳白色液体的溢出右乳也停止了剧痛转为了隐隐作痛，他才反应过来。

呆呆的看着胸前两粒还在争先恐后钻出乳液的乳头，绿谷的身体剧烈的颤抖了起来，他的眼中似乎有什么破碎了，绿色的宝石碎成一块一块。

“你对我做了什么！”

虚弱细小的声音中带着颤抖与惶恐，因为惊惧而停止的泪水再一次的决堤，他死死捂着胸口，似乎看不见就等于没有发生一样的捂着。

绿谷的眼中满是支离破碎，他哽咽的话都说不清楚，但还是恶狠狠的瞪着爆豪，颤动着嘴唇终于从满是哭腔的喉咙中挤出了这样一段话。

“爆豪胜己！你究竟对我做了什么！！！”

刺耳的称呼以及脆弱崩溃的声音中夹杂着一丝憎恨，这令爆豪不舒服的皱了皱眉，随后揽住绿谷的肩将人拉进了自己的怀里紧紧的抱住。

“我可是什么都没有做哦，废久？”

爆豪不停的厮磨着怀中这具不断颤抖着身体的人的耳朵，湿热的气息不断喷进对方的耳孔中。

“你只不过是病了。”

End or Continue？


End file.
